


getting over it.

by verstappens



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verstappens/pseuds/verstappens
Summary: a story about a friends death, grief and an answering machine.





	1. 1

message received february 8th 2017

hi  
im sorry its been so long,  
i needed some time before i reached out to you again

you were always on your phone,  
so i thought maybe you are in heaven too  
so maybe youre listening to this  
one can hope, right?

i miss you  
thank you for being you  
thank you for letting me be friends with you

_beep_


	2. 2

message received february 11th 2017

you know that movie you always talked about?  
it got a sequel not too long ago

i only watched it because i know you would want me to watch it with you  
it wasn’t as bad as i expected  
but you would probably be more excited about it than i will ever be

i was thinking about going with someone to see it  
but i couldn’t do it  
i couldn’t do that to you

we can talk about it when we meet again,  
i know you would like that

_beep_


	3. 3

message received february 13th 2017

today we had to do group work at school,  
but since youre gone i had to find a new group

its been so hard  
because who wants to do weeks of work with someone  
who just wants to leave school because everything reminds them of someone whots not there?

i ended up in a group with people i don’t really know  
and i only did because they were missing a group member,  
so this will be fun

i wish i could keep working with you

_beep_


	4. 4

message received february 16th 2017

ever since you left, people have come up to me more  
i think theyre feeling bad because youre gone  
but i don’t know who half of them are

maybe you know them?  
they sure know you

the school made a memorial for you a few days after you left  
so everyone who didn’t think twice about you before, now do

i wish they would let me be,  
its only been ten days  
and i cant stop thinking about you but i wish i could

_beep_


	5. 5

message received february 25th 2017

today your parents came over with my things,  
i guess they didn’t want to look at it anymore  
i guess they were cleaning out your room

i guess they didn’t know you well enough  
because i recognize some of your things in this box

ill keep them for as long as possible  
to keep your memory for as long as possible

i miss you

_beep_


	6. 6

message received march 8th 2017

hi again  
today we realised  
it has been thirty-three days since you left  
so we went out to get icecream

not to make fun of you  
not to celebrate you left  
but to be able to remember you as that amazing friend you were

people wanted me to go  
so i did  
but im not sure they remember you for the same things as i do

_beep_


	7. 7

message received march 12th 2017

i wanted to tell you this yesterday ..  
but,  
do you remember that trailer for that show, you kept watching?

i know i kept saying it looked dumb  
but yesterday the shows first episode was out  
so i felt like i had to watch it

it wasnt as bad as i expected  
sorry i kept saying that it would be dumb

i know that you would love it  
  
_beep_


	8. 8

message received march 16th 2017

hi  
to keep my thoughts away from you ive been doing a lot more things  
like going out to eat with people from school

but no matter what i do, its hard not to think  
what would it be like if you were here  
but im doing my best, my very very best

because i know you would want me to keep going,  
keep doing things like nothing happened

i miss you  
bye  
  
_beep_


	9. 9

message received march 21nd 2017

hi  
do you remember those kids in front of us in chem class?  
they started going out  
im pretty sure we guessed this so long ago,  
when we were talking about them during class

they look so happy together  
im so happy for them,   
that they finally made it official

i wish you could see them  
i wish i could see you

_beep_


	10. 10

message received march 31st 2017

ive been counting the days since it happened  
it has been ten  
twenty  
thirty

it has been fifty-seven days since

and the days  
the days go on and on  
i realized how much i miss you  
miss you just being around  
getting texts from you randomly at night,  
telling me to get ready because we’re going on adventure

i don’t even want to think about how your parents are feeling  
if they are feeling ?

_beep_


End file.
